Do Not Go Gentle
by Brain Damages
Summary: Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle voyait. Elle devinait tellement d'émotion dans le regard de Klaus : De l'inquiétude, de la douceur, et même de la fragilité. OS - M


**Titre : **Do Not Go Gentle

**Auteur : **Brain Damages

**Rating : **M

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à L.J. Smith, je ne tire aucun profit personnel de la publication de cette fic.

**Note de l'auteure : **Cette fiction est à cheval entre le 3x21 et le 3x22, et je me suis autorisée à apporter quelques modifications au scénario original (parce que c'est une HONTE de faire subir ça à mon chouchou d'abord !). Elle commence au moment où Elena libère Caroline alors qu'elles sont retenues captives par BadAlaric et qu'elle tombe sur Klaus. Après, j'insère de manière assez aléatoire de vrais éléments des deux épisodes tournés à l'avantage de mon histoire, pour rester un peu crédible. Une trad et un OS en deux jours, on peut dire que je carbure en ce moment !

* * *

_Caroline ne pu retenir un gémissement de panique que la main plaquée sur sa bouche étouffa. Elle tenta vainement de se débattre et de se défaire de l'emprise de son agresseur. Elle ne faisait pas le poids. La terreur la gagna peu à peu._

« Tout va bien. » _chuchota une voix d'homme que Caroline reconnut immédiatement. _« C'est moi, ne crains rien. »

_Elle se calma subitement, sans toutefois comprendre d'où lui venait ce sentiment de soulagement et de sécurité. Après tout, une personne saine d'esprit n'aurait pas du ressentir ce genre de sentiment à proximité d'un Originel tel que lui. Sentant qu'elle ne se débattait plus, Klaus retira la main qui bloquait sa bouche et la serra contre lui pour la mettre en confiance, la rassurer. L'appréhension se lisait dans ses yeux, et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Pour qu'un Originel soit dans un tel état, c'est que l'ennemi qu'ils avaient en commun était plus que dangereux._

« Nous allons sauver Elena. Rentre chez toi et restes-y compris ? » _ordonna t-il, toujours d'une voix douce, la maintenant toujours fermement contre lui._

_Pendant une seconde, Caroline songea à refuser. Elle n'était pas égoïste à ce point, il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne tout ceux à qui elle tenait, surtout après qu'Elena lui ai sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne. Alors qu'elle allait protester, Klaus la prit de court et l'en empêcha._

« Tu as compris ? » _demanda t-il une seconde fois en forçant Caroline à lui faire face._

_Lorsqu'il vit la détresse au fond des yeux de la jeune vampire, l'Originel sentit quelque chose s'agiter au fond de lui. Une pulsion. Un besoin pressant de la protéger, de lui rendre le sourire, et d'arracher le cœur de tous ceux qui oseraient s'en prendre à elle. Elle le remercia à voix basse, visiblement transcendée par l'émotion, mais surtout par la surprise. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle voyait. Elle devinait tellement d'émotion dans le regard de Klaus : De l'inquiétude, de la douceur, et même de la fragilité. Ils se fixèrent sans dire un mot, le visage tellement proche l'un de l'autre. Caroline pouvait sentir son haleine fraiche sur son visage. Envouté, Klaus leva une main jusqu'au visage de la belle blonde et lui caressa doucement la joue, effleurant du bout des doigts les cicatrices encore légèrement apparentes sur ses joues. Cet enfoiré avait du la bâillonner avec un tissu imbibé de Verveine. Il se promit de tout faire pour lui régler son compte._

« Klaus... »_ murmura t-elle en fermant les yeux, savourant le contact apaisant sur son visage. _« Fais attention... »

_Tous les deux furent surpris par les mots de Caroline. La principale intéressée ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette soudaine inquiétude pour celui qu'elle aurait du considérer comme un ennemi, et Klaus, quant à lui, avait toujours pensé que la jeune femme le détestait purement et simplement. Enivré, il se pencha d'avantage vers elle dans le but de l'embrasser, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, ses lèvre ayant à peine frôler les siennes. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu. Caroline resta hébétée une seconde et une de ses mains vint se poser sur ses lèvres. Il avait voulu l'embrasser. Et elle ne l'en avait pas dissuadé. S'il n'avait changé d'avis au dernier moment, elle se serait laissée faire. Elle devenait complètement folle. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle partit sans demander son reste. Elle débarqua chez elle à pleine vitesse et manqua de renverser sa mère._

« Caroline ! »_s'exclama Elizabeth Forbes en serrant sa fille dans ses bras. _« J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient trouvée avant moi. »

_D'abord soulagée, la jeune blonde se recula, surprise._

« Comment ça ? De qui est-ce que tu parles ? » _demanda t-elle, soudainement anxieuse._

« Alaric m'a exposé au Conseil. Il leur a tout dit. Ils savent ce que tu es. » _expliqua péniblement Liz, les larmes aux yeux._

« Mais, qu'est-ce tu v... »

« Il leur a demandé de chercher Klaus, puis ils passeront à toi. »_poursuivit le shérif. _« Tu ne peuxpas rester... »

« Comment ça ? » _demanda Caroline, troublée._

« Tu dois partir. »_ précisa t-elle après quelques secondes de silence._

_La jeune vampire resta un moment interdite face aux propos de sa mère._

« Est-ce que... Je suis supposée fuir ? »_ déduit-elle, sentant la colère et la frustration l'envahir._

« Je ne peux plus te protéger ! Si tu restes, tu vas mourir... »_ continua Liz avant de fondre en larmes. _« Tu n'as pas le choix. »

* * *

**oOo Quelques heures plus tard oOo**

* * *

_Caroline arriva chez Klaus quelques minutes après l'appel de Damon. Le plan était simple, elle devait détourner son attention, puis aider les frères Salvatore à l'immobiliser pour que Bonnie puisse le vider de son sang. Elle déglutit à l'entente de ces mots. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Certes, elle voulait sauver Elena, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas que Klaus soit blessé. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas agir à l'encontre de ses amis. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Soumise mais désappointée, elle acquiesça péniblement. Sans un mot de plus, elle déboula dans le salon, et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, elle accula Klaus contre le mur le plus proche, se plaquant contre lui. Il parut d'abord surpris mais il finit par se détendre. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, Stefan et Damon débarquèrent à leur tour et l'immobilisèrent sans mal. Stefan planta sa main dans le torse de l'Originel et Caroline se recula, terrifiée. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Klaus, sa vulnérabilité et sa tristesse la touchèrent en plein cœur. N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta sur Stefan et lui brisa la nuque avant de s'enfuir en soutenant Klaus. Tout c'était passé si vite que Damon n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir, et de toute façon, il avait préféré s'occuper d'Elena avant de se lancer à leur poursuite._

_Caroline fonça jusque chez l'Originel et, après avoir trouvé sa chambre, l'allongea sur le lit._

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie... » _murmura t-il, considérablement affaibli._

_Elle vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés et, passant un bras derrière son dos, elle le redressa légèrement pour lui permettre de boire la poche de sang qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Il la fixa intensément, sans pour autant toucher à la poche qu'elle lui présentait._

« Considère dans ce cas que nous sommes quittes. » _répondit-elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._ **« **Allez, bois, tu dois reprendre des forces. »

« Pourquoi prends-tu ce risque ? »_s'enquit-il avant de commencer à boire avec ferveur._

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu m'as très bien compris. »

« Je ne prends aucun risque, tu es un Originel, je dirais que tu as usé de ton pouvoir de persuasionsur moi ! »_expliqua la blonde en haussant les épaules._

« Jamais je ne ferais une telle chose... »

« C'est toi qui le dit. »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? »

« J'avais... Une dette envers toi. »

« Caroline... » _insista t-il en se redressant doucement._

_Lentement, il leva une main vers elle et lui caressa tendrement la joue, plongeant son regard de braise dans le sien. Elle était tellement belle, tellement pure. La jeune femme était comparable à un rayon de lumière : doux, salvateur, chatoyant. Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque et avec une lenteur indescriptible, il l'attira tout contre lui et l'embrassa avec douceur. Ses lèvres caressèrent les siennes, timidement d'abord, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Ce baiser arracha un gémissement de bien-être à la blonde qui avait l'impression de fondre littéralement sous la sensualité de ce contact inattendu. Enhardie par les sensations qui la traversait, elle laissa ses mains glisser jusqu'au torse de l'Originel qu'elle caressa doucement, prenant bien garde à ne pas brusquer les choses : elle ne voulait pas faire de chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Klaus sourit contre les lèvres de la blonde._

« Pars avec moi... »_ demanda t-il, cette fois plus sérieux que jamais._

_Les yeux de Caroline s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise, et, sous le choc, elle resta muette, le fixant de façon hébétée._

« Partir avec moi n'est en rien un engagement, tu seras libre de tes moindres mouvements ma douce Caroline. » _insista t-il en l'embrassant encore une fois._

_La blonde n'en menait pas large. Mais ça n'avait plus rien à avoir avec la question de Klaus. Non, elle se sentait troublée par ce qu'elle avait envie de lui répondre. Un "oui" lui brûlait désespérément les lèvres. Elle crevait d'envie de le suivre, où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le droit de se montrer aussi faible : le fait d'embrasser Klaus avec autant de douceur et de passion mêlées ne devait pas compromettre son jugement sur lui._

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire croire que je pourrais avoir envie de m'enfuir avec toi ? »_ demanda t-elle en nouant ses doigts aux siens, cessant subitement de l'embrasser._

_Klaus la fixa alors d'un regard qui aurait pu faire fondre n'importe qui et qui fit frissonner la jeune vampire._

« Parce que je sais que tu sens ce que je sens quand nous... »_ commença t-il avant de s'interrompre pour laisser parler les gestes et l'embrasser cette fois avec une grande ferveur._

_La jeune femme ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir en sentant la langue de l'Originel venir caresser la sienne. Oh oui, elle le sentait aussi. A chaque fois que leurs lèvres se rencontraient, cette sensation au creux du ventre, cette impression soudaine de flotter, se sentir coupé du monde pendant quelques secondes où seul l'autre compte, se sentir invincible. Oui, elle le sentait. Elle sourit contre les lèvres de Klaus et répondit avec joie au baiser sulfureux qu'il lui donnait en guise de réponse. Elle viendrait avec lui. Pourtant, cela ne parut pas suffire au vampire de plus d'un millénaire, il rompit le baiser._

« Je veux t'entendre le dire... »_ demanda t-il d'une voix haletante avant de plonger sur son coup et d'y laisser une longue trainée de baisers._

_Caroline perdait complètement la tête, brûlante de désir sous les caresses et les baisers de son vampire Originel._

« Je... »_ commença péniblement la blonde avant de s'interrompre brusquement en sentant les mains de Klaus s'insinuer sous son t-shirt. _« Je viens avec toi Niklaus... »_ conclut-elle d'une voix chuchotante à son oreille._

_Klaus cru devenir fou en entendant ces quelques mots chuchoter à son oreille. Cette petite blonde le rendait fou de désir. En une fraction de seconde, il avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de cette dernière et l'avait fait basculé sur le lit avant de venir se positionner au-dessus d'elle. D'un geste, il avait retiré son propre t-shirt, les mains de Caroline aidant timidement mais lui procurant le plus grand plaisir. Beaucoup plus doux, il entreprit de retirer celui de sa blonde, embrassant au passage chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait, du nombril jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, emprisonnés dans un ravissant soutien-gorge blanc immaculé. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son pantalon et le fit lentement glisser le long de ses jambes blanches et galbés, la caressant au passage. Il remonta à son visage pour l'embrasser. Il la fixa, cherchant à déceler le moindre signe de refus dans son regard. Tout ce qu'il pouvait y lire, c'était un mélange de peur et de passion. Il lui caressa la joue._

« Jamais je ne te ferais de mal Caroline. »_ assura t-il d'une voix rassurante. _« Ma douce Caroline... »

_Confiante, elle se détendit finalement et noua ses jambes autour des hanches de Klaus pour le faire venir tout contre elle. Elle soupira en sentant sa virilité dressée à travers son pantalon avant de plonger sur ses lèvres. Elle le désirait plus que tout. Impatiente, elle se mit à griffer son pantalon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à le retirer le plus rapidement possible, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. La seconde d'après, ils étaient nus tous les deux. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant le corps parfait de son amant, fin, musclé, imberbe, blanc et dur comme le marbre, elle ne méritait pareil éphèbe. Lorsqu'il commença à embrasser sa poitrine, elle ne put contenir un soupir étranglé, soupir qui se mua bien vite en un gémissement bruyant lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de ce dernier venir caresser son intimité._

« Tu es tellement belle... »_ murmura Klaus en la contemplant, ce qui, étonnamment, ne gêna pas la blonde une seule seconde._

_Elle l'embrassa encore une fois, mordillant doucement sa lèvre inférieure._

« Klaus... »_ implora t-elle, sur le point d'imploser. _« Je veux te sentir en moi... »

_Ces paroles lui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Après l'avoir embrassée dans le cou, il se positionna de manière plus confortable et la pénétra avec une lenteur tout à fait calculée. Cette union les électrifia tous les deux, et ils restèrent quelques temps à se regarder dans les yeux sans prononcer un seul mot, ils voulaient juste profiter du moment. Il commença à bouger, d'abord lentement, puis, quand Caroline commença à se montrer insistante, il accéléra, encouragé par les gémissement désordonnés de son amante. Elle était tellement délicieuse, tellement parfaitement imparfaite, il la voulait pour lui seul, et plus personne ne pourrait poser la main sur elle. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, laissant sa langue danser contre la sienne. D'un seul coup, et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Caroline inversa la tendance et, d'un geste agile, elle se retrouva sur lui. Penchant la tête en arrière tout en gémissant bruyamment, elle commença à se mouvoir sur lui. Klaus avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Cette blonde au corps de déesse le rendait fou. D'une main, il commença à caresser sa poitrine qu'elle semblait lui offrir inconsciemment, de l'autre, il entreprit de caresser son point sensible. Elle était si chaude et si étroite qu'il en oubliait tout le reste. Lorsqu'il sentit l'étau de chair se contracter autour de lui, il accéléra le mouvement, et, se délectant de son cri de jouissance, il finit par venir à son tour au plus profond d'elle. Caroline retomba doucement sur le côté du lit et, l'entrainant avec elle, elle se leva et le plaqua férocement contre le mur avant de lu dévorer la bouche d'un baiser sulfureux._

« Arrête d'être gentil. »_ ordonna t-elle avec un sourire mystérieux avant de le mordre doucement au niveau de la jugulaire._

_Elle ne pu contenir un soupir de plaisir en sentant le sang de Klaus couler dans sa gorge. C'était encore meilleur que le sang humain, c'était... Un pur délice. Pourtant, le délice fut de courte durée, car Klaus la repoussa subitement et la plaqua face contre le mur avant de la mordre à son tour au niveau de l'épaule et de la pénétrer d'un geste sec. Ressentant d'abord une douleur aigue, elle se rendit compte que la morsure de l'Originel ne faisait que décupler son plaisir. Il firent l'amour à nouveau dans la chambre, puis encore une fois contre le mur de la douche, avant de s'envoyer en l'air sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentant le moindre signe de fatigue, cela aurait pu continuer encore des heures et des heures s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus. Un raclement de gorge les sortit de leur torpeur._

« Désolée de vous interrompre mais nous devons parler Nik »_ expliqua Rebekah d'une voix agacée. _« Plus besoin de s'enfuir, nous pouvons rester ici. »

_Klaus se rhabilla rapidement, ainsi que Caroline, qui, gênée, n'osa même pas faire face à la sœur de son amant._

« Tu oublies Alaric très chère sœur, nous ne pouvons rien contre lui, et il est clairement déterminé à nous exterminer jusqu'au dernier... »_répondit l'Originel avec un sourire ironique._

_Rebekah afficha un sourire satisfait._

« Il ne nous causera plus d'ennui ! »_ s'exclama t-elle joyeusement avant de remarquer qu'ils ne la suivaient visiblement pas. _« J'ai tué Elena. »

_En voyant les yeux de son amante s'assombrirent, Klaus comprit subitement ce qui allait se passer et ceintura Caroline au niveau de la taille pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur sa sœur, qui, même si elle méritait bien de se faire mettre une bonne correction, n'hésiterait pas à la tuer._

« Bekah... » _grogna Klaus, lui aussi furieux._

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle est en train de faire son premier vrai repas ! » _ricana t-elle._

« Tu l'as transformée ? »_ demanda Caroline, toujours prête à lui sauter à la gorge._

« C'est elle qui me l'a demandé, tu la connais, l'esprit de sacrifice, tout ça, tout ça, un peu agaçant à la longue je trouve mais bon... »_ ajouta l'Originelle en haussant les épaules. _« Nous n'avons plus aucune raison de partir Nik, allons fêter ça ! »

« Je ne peux pas rester, Alaric m'a compromise devant le Conseil des Fondateurs... » _murmura faiblement Caroline, consciente que maintenant que Klaus n'avait plus de raison de fuir, elle se retrouverait désespérément seule._

« Bye bye alors ! »_ se moqua Rebekah avant de tourner les talons. _« Tu viens Nik ? »

_N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle se retourna et constata avec fureur qu'elle était à présent seule dans la cuisine._

* * *

**oOo 1 mois plus tard oOo**

* * *

_Caroline, vêtue d'une petite robe blanche légère, s'accouda à la rambarde de son balcon pour observer le soleil couchant. Avec cette superbe vue sur la Tour Eiffel, elle n'était vraiment pas à plaindre._

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ma belle ? »

_Elle sursauta et afficha un large sourire en voyant Klaus marcher jusqu'à elle, une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes à la main._

« C'est magnifique... »_ avoua t-elle, émerveillée. _« On n'ignore tout de la beauté tant qu'on n'a pas vu ça... »

_Il arriva jusqu'à elle et l'embrassa doucement._

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »_ se contenta t-il de répondre en la fixant, avant de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. _« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non... C'est juste que... »_ commença t-elle, troublée. _« N'as-tu pas de regret ? »

« Des regrets ? Pas un seul. » _répondit-il, déçu, en pensant qu'elle parlait de leur situation._

« Tu aurais pu rester à Mystic Falls avec ta famille... »

_Surpris, il se radoucit subitement et lui releva la tête en glissant sa main sous son menton. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds._

« Je n'aimerais être nulle part ailleurs qu'avec toi Caroline. »

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Encore une fois, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis dans une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;) !


End file.
